Les larmes d'Icy
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventures] : Que s'est-il passé du côté de Shin quand B.O.B était en proie à sa soif de sang dans Appel du Sang. Venez retrouver les doutes et les terreurs de notre rôdeur préféré. Reviews et commentaires aident grandement. Bacciolino et cookie.


**_**Les larmes d'Icy:**_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ses créateurs : Mahyar , Krayn, Sebastien Rassiat, Bob Lennon et Fréderic Molas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture._**

(cela se passe juste après la saison 1 d'Aventure et en même temps que ma fiction : **Appel du Sang** )

(Merci à Minouze pour la correction.)

* * *

La nuit était froide, mais la neige n'était pas encore présente. C'était la période de la valse des feuilles oranges. De la pluie et de l'orage. Un temps sombre et triste. Les nuages assombrirent le ciel, les étoiles n'étaient pas visibles. La tristesse n'était pas que dans le temps. Elle était aussi la compagne de voyage de nos aventuriers. Grunlek Von Krayn, Nain mécanicien et cuisinier à temps perdu. Il avait beaucoup perdu dans une bataille. Invalide d'un de ses yeux. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Mage et demi-diable se remettait tout juste de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Niveau physique, il ne paraissait pas être blessé, ni aussi meurtri que son compagnon à la taille réduite. Et puis il y avait Shinddha Kory. Demi-élementaire et éclaireur du groupe. Depuis ce grand événement, le jeune homme à la peau bleutée était resté dans un grand mutisme. Aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Aucun murmure. Aucune larme. Comme si quelque chose était resté coincé en lui. Comme s'il n'acceptait toujours pas ce qui s'était déroulé.

Que c'était-il passé ? Nos aventuriers avaient voyagé à la recherche d'un document précieux et surtout dangereux : le Codex. Un certain Archibal allait l'utiliser à des fins très personnelles. Pour détruire la magie et tout ce qui s'en approche. Pour détruire les dieux, les diables et les élémentaires. Lui même était en danger de mort si le codex était utilisé de la sorte. Tout comme son ami demi-diable. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un paladin de la lumière. Bourrin, orgeuilleux, râleur, boudeur. Il avait de bien nombreux défauts, certains étant handicapants pour leur équipe. Pourtant, malgré ses principes et ses complications qu'il amenait à l'équipe, il avait aussi des qualités si plaisantes. Il avait accepté un diable dans son équipe. Alors qu'il les combattait habituellement. Il l'avait rencontré lui-même après que les mercenaires l'eurent poursuivi pour l'offrir à l'Eglise de l'Eau. Il s'était battu contre elle afin de lui laisser la liberté. Il avait laissé les contes et les rumeurs sur les nains passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il voulait lui même faire sa propre expérience du caractère des nains.

Théo de Silverberg. Voilà comment s'appelait cet humain.

Ils avaient pourchassé leur cible. Ils avaient réussi à aller dans sa cachette. A se dresser devant lui. Il était à quelques mètres de son partenaire et ami quand le mont était en train de s'effondrer. Ils étaient proches. Leur souffle sur la peau de l'un et de l'autre. Quand le sol s'affaissa.

Mu par sa propre psyché et son agilité, notre Manipulateur d'eau avait su puiser dans sa magie pour s'extirper sans aucun soucis de cette descente aux enfers. Avec grâce, il descendit sans encombre vers l'étage inférieur et se rendit vers ses autres amis qui fuyaient.

Shin avait levé les yeux vers l'étage supérieur. Théo était encore en haut. Le paladin hurlait de toute ses forces de partir sans l'attendre. Qu'il le rejoindrait.

Shin avait cru à cette promesse. Il avait prit ses jambes à son cou et parti en aidant Grunlek à porter un B.O.B dissident. Ils avaient parcouru des mètres pour sortir de cette montagne. Ils avaient réussi sans encombre à rejoindre la porte de l'étoile. Le souffle coupé, la sueur perlant devant leurs yeux. Le coeur battant à toute allure. Ils avaient fui sans se retourner pendant une seule seconde. B.O.B tentait de se débattre à cause de sa partie démoniaque qui s'était éveillée en lui. Les secondes semblaient être des minutes. Les minutes des heures. L'accès à la sortie et la fraîcheur de l'extérieur se fit sentir sur la peau de nos aventuriers, quand enfin ils se retrouvèrent dans l'endroit où ils avaient combattus des araignées. Le seul vestige de ce combat était le bouclier de Théo.

Soudain un bruit sourd résonna dans toute la plaine. Chacun des membres de ce groupe particulier se retourna vers l'origine du son. Les yeux écarquillés, ils observèrent, impuissants,la chute de la montagne. Le souffle court, le coeur battant, Shinddha observait avec attention la porte qui relayait cet édifice de la nature qui s'effondrait et l'extérieur. Au fond de lui, Shinddha priait pour que d'un coup, Théo saute devant eux en lançant une boutade ou un mauvais jeu de mot. Que B.O.B l'engueulerait en lui disant qu'il a prit trop de risque. Que Grunlek demanderait à Théo de lui soigner une partie de son oeil. Et Shin les écouterait en silence.

Cependant, il n'y avait ni de boutade, ni de soin, ni de silence. Juste un immense brouhaha provoqué par cette chute interminable de ce mont de terre et l'extinction du pouvoir de la porte de l'étoile. Symbole de la victoire de la nature face à un homme qui avait réussi à sauver le monde, sans que personne ne soit au courant.

Shin n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il entendait au loin Grunlek et B.O.B appelant Théo. Les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues. Eden hurla à la lune. Et lui...Shin demi-élementaire de l'eau resta froid comme la glace qui le représentait.

Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une façade. Un déguisement pour ne pas paraître faible, même devant ses amis. Ou peut être, il ne voulait pas partager cette douleur. Un terrible sentiment qui en éveilla d'autres en lui. Cet horrible goût amer de la colère et de l'envie de se venger. Contre quoi ? Contre qui ? Peut être contre Bragg et sa fuite sans aucune explication. Peut être contre ses intendants en qui il n'avait aucune confiance. Peut être même envers les églises qui n'avaient rien fait pour les en empêcher.

Ou simplement contre lui-même.

Alors qu'il montait son tour de garde, devant ses amis qui tentait tant bien que de mal de reprendre des forces pour aller trouver des explications à leurs questions, Shinddha Kory se leva. Il se dirigea vers la cime d'un des plus hauts arbres. Le silence était sa compagne de voyage depuis des mois. Il ne voulait pas parler de la blessure de son coeur quand il avait perdu Théo. De s'être senti incapable d'avoir pu le protéger, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Qu'il aurait pu essayer de le récupérer dans ses bras et de l'aider à s'enfuir. Pourquoi avait-il fuit sans lui ? Pourquoi Théo avait-il hurlé qu'ils pouvaient s'enfuir ? Pourquoi avait-il fait une foutue promesse pour ne pas la tenir finalement ?

Shinddha n'était plus conscient de tout se qui l'entourait. Pourquoi existait-il encore, alors que lui n'était plus là ? Pourquoi encore une fois a-t-il assisté impuissant à la mort d'un paladin de la lumière ? Un autre Silverberg. Après Eduard de Silverberg dans son adolescence, il avait vu mourir devant ses yeux...Théo de Silverberg.

Les yeux dans le vagues, le corps perdu, il fit les cent pas. Il ne vit pas de mercenaires qui vinrent à sa rencontre pour l'attaquer. Il n'avait pas caché sa nature de demi-élémentaire et les mercenaires eurent tout le loisir de le prendre pour cible afin d'essayer de le capturer pour en tirer un bon prix à l'Eglise de l'Eau. Shin n'écoutait nullement ce qui l'entourait. A quoi bon. La souffrance était criante dans son coeur. Ses yeux s'assombrirent avant de laisser parler la partie élémentaire qui était en lui. Il laissa sa puissance vivre. Il ne voulait plus espérer. Plus ressentir un quelconque sentiment. Il se sentait sale et suffisamment honteux pour continuer à vivre dans ce monde.

Les mercenaires sourirent en le voyant s'arrêter au pied d'un arbre. Ils pensaient qu'il s'agirait d'une cible facile. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une façade. L'un des hommes armés et possédant une légère connaissance en magie s'arrêta brusquement et fit stopper son camarade.

 **"STOP !"** hurla-t-il.

L'autre lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de voir Shinddha se tourner dans leur direction. Un frisson de terreur parcoura l'échine des deux mercenaires en voyant le regard d'un bleu crystalin. Une aura puissante et magique entourait le jeune rôdeur. Ses pommettes légèrement relevée provoqua une sorte de frayeur dans le coeur des deux mercenaires. Le regard de Shin n'était plus celui d'un humain. Mais d'une créature magique qui laisserait aller toute sa puissance sur la première personne qu'il rencontrerait. Nourri de vengeance et de tristesse, elle allait se défouler sur la première cible. Ils allaient vite déchanter de vouloir venir affronter l'homme seul.

Ce n'était plus un humain qui était face à eux. Mais une créature, un animal qui n'agissait que par instinct. La magie empli l'ensemble de la forêt où le combat avait été entamé. Des pics et des dagues de glaces se générèrent entre les doigts du rôdeur. Avec une grande vélocité, il approcha de ses cibles. Encore sous le choc de cette transformation, aucun n'eut le temps de réagir. L'un d'entre eux eut une malheureuse sensation dans le creux de son estomac. Ce n'était pas une, mais quatre dagues qui lui transpercèrent le ventre. Le sang coula de sa bouche, crachant les conséquences de ce coup. Shinddha huma doucement l'odeur du liquide rougeâtre qui s'évacuait de ce corps. Il ne sentait plus aucune émotion. Il émit un léger rire fou, tandis que l'autre mercenaire prit ses jambes à son cou

 **"Monstre !"** hurla-t-il dans la forêt.

Mu par une énergie nouvelle, d'une agréable sensation de puissance en bouche, par cette imposante adrénaline qui parcourait l'ensemble de son corps. De proies, il était devenu le chasseur. Avec une grande vélocité et une rage animale, il parcourut les branches pour traquer sa proie. Rien n'avait d'importance. Alors, il pouvait bien laisser cette partie de lui même parler. Il pouvait enfin se laisser aller à la vengeance contre ces individus. Après tout, c'était eux qui avaient commencé par vouloir le traquer, les tuer. Il n'y avait rien de ma à cela.

Quand il plongea sur sa cible avec une facilité déconcertante, il fut prit par un malin désir de vouloir blesser plus que nécessaire. C'était devenu un jeu. Quelque chose qu'il appréciait et savourait. Tout sentiment humain avait disparu. C'était cela s'approcher de sa partie élémentaire ? Cette douce et délicieuse sensation de liberté ? Après tout, le seul qui pouvait l'aider avait sombré. Alors qu'y avait-il de mal. Le seul qu'il aimait. Celui qui le regardait encore comme un être humain. Celui qui l'avait accepté dans cette équipe. Théo de Silverberg. Maintenant réduit en poussière.

Tout en plantant les coups de dagues et de pics dans le corps de cet individu, sous un rire animal, ressemblant à une hyène, les larmes de Shin perlaient sur ses joues. A cette euphorie se mêlait la nostalgie. Il était dans ce même état quand Eduard de Silverberg l'avait arrêté, alors qu'il allait se venger d'un des responsables de la mort de sa famille. Il était dans ce même état quand il fuyait les mercenaires et que Théo de Silverberg l'avait sauvé également.

Et là ? Qui pourrait le sauver ? Qui pourrait l'empêcher de sombrer dans sa vraie nature, qui s'était réveillée à la mort du paladin ?

Pas ce mercenaire, qui gisait dans les feuilles d'automne,sous la pleine lune rougeoyante, sanglante comme les mains de Shin. Le demi-élémentaire riait toujours, prit de folie. Il entendit brusquement le bruit de pas s'approchant en sa direction. Il ne se prépara pas à se défendre, confiant en ses capacités, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Il était un animal. Et il réagirait tel quel. Ses yeux cristallins se tournèrent vers un Grunlek et une Eden qui observaientt un Shin ensanglanté, mais bien debout. Aucune blessure visible sur son corps. Les perles rougeaoyantes glissaient entre ses doigts pour tomber sur les feuilles rougies par le liquide intérieur du défunt mercenaire.

 **"Shin..."** souffla Grunlek inquiet.

Les larmes continuaient à couler sur les joues du rôdeur aux yeux déments. Les perles se condensèrent entre elles pour former une dague faite du liquide. Shin approchait tel un pantin vers son ancien allié. Il avait le regard d'un psychopathe prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Eden étant proche de cet instinctt animalier poussa de justesse son maître pour lui éviter l'attaque du demi-élémentaire.

 **"SHIN ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Reprends toi ! C'est moi Grunlek !"**

Une petite hésitation pu se lire dans son regard l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne tente à nouveau d'abattre sa lame sur le nain. Cette fois, le mécanicien était prêt. Il avait compri qu'il n'était plus lui même. Un peu à la manière de B.O.B quand il cède la place au diable en lui. Une grande puissance nécessite une grande volonté et de grandes responsabilités. Il ne devait pas rompre le dialogue.

 **"Shin ! Rappelle toi ! Nous sommes là pour toi ! B.O.B et moi nous sommes là pour toi ! Rappelle toi !"**

A nouveau ce petit éclat de lucidité apparut dans ses yeux. Oui, il se rappelait qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Ses compagnons étaient également présents. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment reprendre le dessus face à cet horrible goût de vengeance et de tristesse qui emplissait son être.

Son bras continuait à se mouvoir pour tenter de blesser le nain. Shin se senti encore plus sale de commettre de tel geste envers son allié.

 **"Rappelle toi qui l'on est ! Rappelle toi, la fois où Théo et moi nous t'avions sauvé des mercenaires qui te pourchassaient !"**

La lame s'arrêta juste devant le nain qui n'avait cette fois pas esquivé l'attaque. Il était confiant en ces mots. Sur de ses paroles.

 **"Souviens toi que tu es humain. Que tu avais peur. Tu as des sentiments comme nous. Ne laisse pas ta part élémentaire parler à la place de tes sentiments."**

La lame s'effaça peu à peu de sa main. Les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues, trempant le masque sur son visage.

 **"Tu as le droit de pleurer, d'avoir peur. Tu as le droit de réclamer vengeance. Mais ne reste pas seul. Nous sommes là pour toi. Reviens à toi, mon ami."** souffla Grunlek en attrapant dans ses bras le visage de Shin.

 **"Reviens à toi Shinddha Kory."**

C'était un flot de larmes et de bave qui s'écoula sur l'épaule de Grunlek tandis que Shinddha pouvait enfin exprimer le fond de son coeur. Le cri de sa douleur et les plaintes de son coeur. Cette délivrance, cette fureur de vivre et de trouver les explications dans toutes cette histoire. Il pensait être obligé de vivre seul cette sensation. Il pensait qu'il aurait été faible en montrant de tels sentiments. Ce fut le contraire.

 **"Théo...Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. J'aurai pu l'aider. Le secourir. J'étais à ses côtés avant que... Je suis pitoyable. J'aurais du le sauver !"** hurlait Shinddha dans la nuit d'éclipse lunaire.

Grunlek l'écouta en silence. Berçant son cadet, lui répétant qu'il le comprenait. Que tout allait bien. Qu'il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait bien.

La louve elle-même fit preuve d'une grande empathie envers l'homme qu'elle avait mordu autrefois. Elle posa sa tête auprès de l'épaule de Shin, comme pour lui assurer qu'elle le soutenait également.

La chaleur de leurs esprits, de leurs coeurs et de leurs corps réchauffa le froid qui le composait. Les larmes et la tristesse ne pouvait pas partir en un seul coup, mais elle s'allégea. Elle devint moins pesante sur ses frêles épaules. Il sentait qu'il était capable de se relever. Qu'il était capable de pouvoir se relever pour chercher les réponses à ses questions. Pour comprendre pourquoi Théo était-il mort. Pourquoi ce Codex ? Pour payer la dette qu'il avait envers lui, de ne pas avoir pu le sauver.

De ses larmes qu'il avait évacué naquit une petite créature. Elle se forma en regroupant les larmes que Shin avait fait rouler sur le sol. Un être fait d'eau et de psyché du rôdeur. Une petite créature qui s'éveilla et observa son maître avec une grande curiosité et un sourire amusant. Elle grimpa doucement sur l'épaule de son maître pour venir le soutenir. Elle était le surplus de magie né de la haine et de la tristesse de ce dernier. Elle allait essayer de vivre avec son maître pour lui apporter d'autres sentiments que ceux qui l'avaient créée.

 **"Est-ce que ça va aller ? Peux-tu te relever ? Nous devons aller récupérer B.O.B"** Souffla Grunlek.

Shinddha hocha doucement de la tête avant de prendre appui sur son ami et de partir en direction de la forêt pour retrouver B.O.B. Dans un état qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé voir.

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

Petite note de Juliabakura :

Voici une petite histoire en paralèle avec l'appel du Sang sur B.O.B. Cette fois plus sur Shin. Je l'avais en tête, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire avant d'avoir vu une image de Minouze (que je vous conseille de suivre sur Twitter ou Deviant Art).

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue. Je le laisse en progressif pendant un an, où cas où je souhaite écrire une suite à la manière de l'appel du Sang.

Encore merci à vous.

Bacciolino et cookie pour tous !


End file.
